


Equivalent Exchange

by sinister_cipher



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ed is 12, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not good feelings though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, no one is happy with the situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinister_cipher/pseuds/sinister_cipher
Summary: Edward Elric was relying on becoming a state alchemist so he could get Al's body back. Roy has to break the news that the military won't accept a child. Edward gives Roy something in exchange for him pulling enough strings to get him into the state alchemist program.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Equivalent Exchange

Both Ed and Al were bundles of nerves and excitement. Then Edward was summoned to Roy's office. Suddenly all the excitement he felt was replaced with nervousness. 

This was it, Edward would finally know whether he passed the state alchemist exam. He needed this, he made a promise to Al and he was going to do everything in his power to get his body back. 

When he entered the doors to Mustang's office, the room was empty other than the two of them, it was intimidating but Edward kept on an act of confidence as he scanned the room. Roy's face was hidden behind his hair, he was looking down at the papers in front of him. 

"Take a seat." His voice was monotone but he lifted an arm up to gesture towards the chair that sat in front of his desk. "I thought it would be better if we could talk face to face about your results rather than sending you a letter." 

Edward knew deep down that what Roy had really meant was that it was far too difficult to send Edward any mail due to the fact he had no home address. The silence in the room made the sounds of his boots against the wooden floor far too loud. He sat down cautiously. 

The silence continued for longer than Edward was comfortable, he struggled to stay focused, glancing around at everything he could to avoid looking at Roy. When he finally had the courage to glance towards Roy he found himself looking directly into the man's eyes. Roy had lifted his head to stare directly at Edward, and he sighed. 

"I'm sorry Edward, the decision was that the military won't accept anyone underage in the ranks." Roy kept his voice monotone and devoid of any emotion. 

Roy's lack of emotion pissed Edward off more than the rejection. The man had just shattered all hope he had for getting his brother's body back and he didn't even pretend to care. Roy was awful! He's the one that even suggested Edward take the exam. What sort of bastard looked at a broken and hurting child and gave them hope knowing it wouldn't come true. 

"I'm sorry Edward, I pulled some strings to allow you to take the exam but, prodigy or not, I'm not in a position to change their minds about you." Roy interrupted Edward's inner explosion, delaying its release. He didn't want Edward's temper exploding in his office. 

Edward didn't want to hear any of the excuses that Roy had to offer. They were all pointless anyway, none of them would help him get his brother's body back. He stood up, slamming his hands down on the desk and kicked over the chair with the force he created. 

"You bastard! What the hell am I meant to do now!" When did he start crying?

"Edward," Roy tried to make his voice softer. The boy was clearly upset. Roy wasn't too sure how to help but his best bet would be to comfort him.

"I made Al a promise and I'm going to keep it!" Edward just sounded more desperate, and louder. 

"Edward!" Roy raised his voice in retaliation, it was clear that softer comfort wouldn't be effective. Roy needed to be assertive to make Edward listen to him. 

Edward looked at Roy, tears continued to run down his face, and there was an untamable rage behind his eyes. Roy puttied him, he couldn't even imagine what Edward was feeling right now. He just sighed.

"I'm sorry Edward," Roy struggled to finish his thought. He wished he could promise Edward that he would help him and give him access to the research he needed, but he couldn't. Roy had his own ambitions and needed to look out for himself first. 

"I'll do anything to get his body back, Mustang, just name your price." Edward wasn't calm at all, if Roy had to guess, he'd say that Edward felt worse than when he was yelling simply because he'd suddenly dropped his voice. 

"Listen, Edward, I'm not going to ask you for anything, I don't know if I can change their minds on allowing a child into the military." Roy kept as calm as he could, he felt incredibly guilty. His eyes watched as Edward began to walk around to the side of the desk and towards Roy.

"Then let me prove I'm not just a child!" Edward was standing next to Roy's chair now, trying to lean over Roy. Even though he was seated, Roy was still slightly taller than the boy. 

"How do you plan on doing that," Roy turned to face him, not expecting him to crawl into his lap.

Edward knew a lot of things, when Trisha had given him and Al access to Hoenhiem's library he read close to every book in there, even ones that weren't about alchemy. Trisha probably should have sorted through those books first and removed some, but she's not to blame, she probably didn't even know Hoenhiem owned books like that to begin with. Edward had learnt just enough about something that only adults did, maybe if he did it as well it would be enough to convince people he was ready to be a state alchemist.

Edward pushed his coat off onto the floor and began to fiddle with Roy's uniform jacket, searching for a way to to remove it. That's when Roy put a hand over his own to pause his movement. "What are you doing?"

The answer was already clear to Roy, but he couldn't accept it. Edward was still a child, he couldn't just have sex with him. If anyone found out that the thought had even crossed Edward's mind, Roy's career could be ruined. 

"Equivalent exchange you bastard," he was still crying, did Edward even want to do this. "I do this for you and prove I'm mature enough and you pull more strings." 

It sounded more like a bribe than equivalence, but Edward was notoriously difficult to argue with. Roy would just make sure things were quick and that they didn't get found out. 

"Go lock the door for me Edward."

As Edward stood up and made his way across the office, Roy began to unbutton his uniform correctly. By the time Edward returned to Roy's lap he'd already removed his jacket and shirt. 

Roy hesitated for a moment before finally pressing his lips against Edward's. He was warm and soft, and so much smaller than he looked. Roy would be drowning out his memory in whiskey later.

Edward was tense but knew there was no way to escape this interaction without someone taking the lead, and the sooner they were done here the better. Roy unclipped Edward's stupid inner jacket, pushing it off and pulling his shirt over his head. 

It was a sad sight, an amputee boy who was so broken and desperate enough that he'd convinced himself that having sex with an old man was what he wanted. Roy tried to ignore the sadness of it, focus on something else. Focus on the way Edward's golden eyes seemed to glow in the low light, the way his silky hair felt as Roy ran his hand through it, removing it from its braid. Focus on all the things Roy would use to try and convince himself he wanted this, but if he wanted it he could never have it. It was wrong.

"Sit on my desk." Roy continued to take the lead, moving papers out of the way so that Edward had space.

Edward sat up on the desk and Roy began to unbuckle Edward's pants. He squirmed a little bit, he was uncomfortable and hesitant. At least it was mutual.

When Edward's pants were mostly off, Roy didn't even want to look. He felt sick but continued to remove his own pants. Why was he even doing this? Because he knew that there was no other option when Edward was involved, there was no avoiding this, even if deep down neither of them wanted it.

Edward looked so small and helpless on his desk, he'd barely hit puberty but here he was, laid out on Roy's desk exposed, and Roy was watching. If it wasn't for the automail, he would look so fragile, somehow the reminder of what Edward had already been through made things both easier and so much worse.

Roy kept lubricant in his drawer, this wasn't the first time he'd had sex in his office, but it was certainly the first time the circumstances had been like this. He coated his fingers with more than what he realistically needed and slowly pressed them into Edward. He was so scared of hurting Edward so he took things slow.

Sometimes pain was unavoidable, and Edward had already seen more than enough for Roy to become just another sensation of pain. He tried to be gentle and slow, but the noises that Edward made, Roy couldn't stand. He needed to make things quick so no one else would hear.

He barely looked at Edward as he thrust into him, edging himself over and over, trying to reach some sort of release. He focused more on what he would do, how to convince the higher-ups to accept Edward into the military. Even asking a second time was risky, and he'd have to do a lot of favours he definitely didn't want to do, but Edward saw it as equivalent. 

Nothing about this was equivalent, it was just a bribe to convince Roy to try and pull more strings. Roy wasn't even enjoying himself. It was just a quick fuck for Edward to convince himself he was mature enough and obeying the laws of equivalency. Soon enough he'd need to learn the real world wasn't the same as transmuting wooden toys out of your floorboards, nothing was really equivalent. He probably already knew that though.

"Roy! I-I need you- Ah!" Edward clung to Roy as he came. In any other context, years down the road, hearing that might have made Roy happy, but he knew that Edward only needed him to get him into the military. He was too young to understand what he was saying.

Roy finished himself quickly, it was meant to be about his pleasure after all, Edward wouldn't let him not cum. He felt exhausted afterwards and slowly tilted down to push Edward's hair away from his face. "You should get dressed." 

Edward did as Roy said, and stood in front of him without leaving. Roy looked at him with sadness in his eyes that was mirrored back at him.

"I'll see what I can do." It was an empty promise, there was no guarantee that he could even do anything to help Edward, but Edward was relying on Roy and Roy didn't like to disappoint. 

He would try his best for Edward's sake. He'd also try to forget their interaction, also for Edward's sake.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to torture these boys


End file.
